Remeber me
by vahly
Summary: Ash incontra Misti dopo tanto tempo, e...


Remember me

Pikachu era allo stremo delle forze oramai, nessun incontro era mai durato tanto. L'avversario sembrava essere altrettanto malridotto, ma il suo Ponita continuava ad attaccare.

Fu solo grazie ad un ultimo barlume di energia che Pikatchu, sferrando un attacco alle sue spalle, riuscì a sorprenderlo ed a farlo cadere a terra.

E Ash Catchum di Pallet si aggiudica l'incontro e il titolo d campione mondiale!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! gridò la voce dello speaker, che alla fine molto difficilmente si distingueva dal rumore della folla.

Complimenti Ash! gli sorrise Vera andandogli incontro mentre a fatica si avviava verso l'uscita

Sei stato fantastico! confermò Max mentre Brock si limitava ad annuire.

Ad Ash non sembrava vero. Campione mondiale… finalmente ce l'aveva fatta! Era incredibile…

Dei ragazzini gli si avvicinarono allegri, chi chiedendo un autografo chi semplicemente per complimentarsi, mentre il ragazzo si faceva largo tra la folla che sembrava soffocarlo.

Quando finalmente riuscì a liberarsi, attese un attimo che i suoi amici lo raggiungessero prima di lasciar andare Pikachu che gli era restato tutto il tempo in braccio, e proporre di tornare all'albergo dove erano alloggiati per riposarsi.

I suoi compagni di viaggio accettarono di buon grado, comprendendo perfettamente quanto potesse averlo stancato l'incontro, e rinviarono alla sera i festeggiamenti.

Fu mentre Ash dormiva che a Vera venne un'idea su come festeggiare la vittoria dell'amico, idea che andò subito a comunicare agli altri. Così, prima che il nuovo campione si svegliasse, chiamarono il prof. Oak per dirlo di invitare anche altri amici di Ash a Pallet ad andare quella sera alla pizzeria lì vicino all'hotel mentre Brock e Max andavano a prenotare una saletta privata.

Il prof Oak sembrò entusiasta dell'idea, e alla fine invitò tutta Pallet, compresa gente che aveva visto Ash solo quel giorno in TV

Ah, e non preoccupatevi per il conto, pago io! aveva detto a Vera per rassicurarla, vedendo l'espressione inebetita della ragazza, che non pose nessuna obiezione, e si limitò a dire al fratello e a Brock di prendere la stanza più grande che il locale avesse…

la sera, quando Ash si svegliò, fu molto (ma molto) difficile convincerlo a mettersi un abito decente (o, perlomeno, ad indossare qualcosa di diverso dai jans) e a lasciare quel luogo meraviglioso comunemente chiamato "letto". Alla fine, quando riuscirono nel loro intento, Vera, Brock e Max si complimentarono tra loro per il lavoro svolto.

Il ragazzo stava benissimo con i pantaloni neri e la camicia in candida seta aperta fino al quarto bottone lasciando leggermente intravedere i muscoli abbronzati, ed una catenina in oro bianco con un ciondolo a forma di sole che richiamava il braccialetto semplice dello stesso metallo che teneva legato al polso sinistro. Nonostante l'abbigliamento – scelto da Vera –, però, il ragazzo non risultava affatto effeminato o troppo "appesantito", ed anzi aveva un aria affascinante datagli, oltre che dall'aspetto curato, anche da quel non so che di angelico che nasceva dal suo sorriso e che il candore della camicia e degli accessori riusciva superbamente ad esaltare.

Ovviamente non furono da meno i suoi amici: Vera aveva un graziosissimo abitino celeste con sfumature blu-azzurre ricamato sulle maniche e sull'orlo della gonna ed un girocollo in argento, mentre Brock e Max si erano dati al classico con due smoking rispettivamente grigio-fumo e blu scuro, tendente al nero.

Ma io mi sento a disagio, vestito così! protestò Ash

Zitto e non rompere! fu l'immediata risposta

Ma Vera… 

Vera niente! Prova solo a cambiarti e ti trancio le mani! 

Ma tanto dobbiamo solo cenare… 

E con ciò? Ora sei una celebrità, non vorrai sfigurare! 

Ma… 

No! 

Ma io… 

No!!! Zitto!!! 

Però… 

È inutile Ash! Tanto non ti cambi! 

Alla fine il ragazzo sbuffò, ma smise i suoi tentativi di convincerla a fargli mettere degli abiti decenti, visto che lei non lo lasciava nemmeno parlare.

Camminando non disse una parola, nel tentativo di sembrare imbronciato

È inutile che tieni il muso, Ash… vedrai che tra dieci minuti cambierai idea gli aveva detto Brock, ma con decisamente scarsi risultati.

Quando arrivarono, però, il ragazzo cambiò veramente idea e si sentì grato agli amici per quello che avevano organizzato.

Anche se il primo pensiero, appena ebbe visto tutta quella gente riunita in un party simil-americano tutta agghindata ed intenta a fargli le congratulazioni per la vittoria, era stato "Io li uccido…"

Ma quando riuscì a superare l'imbarazzo del primo impatto (e gli ci volle veramente molto, molto poco tempo… ovverosia più o meno un decimo di nanosecondo) sorrise agli invitati e si unì alla festa che era stata organizzata in suo onore.

Passò la serata a bere e mangiare e sorbirsi i complimenti di gente che appena conosceva, tranne quando riuscì – finalmente – a parlare con sua madre ed il prof. Oak, che sembravano al settimo cielo grazie alla sua vittoria e ai numerosi progressi che stava facendo nell'addestrare (ops, allenare, sorry) i Pokémon… Soprattutto sua madre si congratulò molto con lui, e gli sembrava di non averla mai vista così raggiante.

Per il resto, non vide praticamente più il suo gruppo – non sapeva che Vera stava flirtando con un belloccio allevatore di Pokémon che la trovava molto carina, e Brock ci stava provando con si e no dieci ragazze mentre Max stava scoprendo il suo essere donna con un tizio appena conosciuto… – fino a mezzanotte circa, quando arrivò una stupenda mega torta con panna e fragole e sopra scritto in panna montata "COMPLIMENTI ASH, DA TUTTI NOI!"

Con un mega applauso la folla accolse il cameriere che la portava mentre sempre più persone avevano cominciato ad urlare

DISCORSO!!! ed il ragazzo, un po' imbarazzato ma non abbastanza da stare zitto, alla fine prese il microfono che un altro cameriere gli porgeva e cominciò a parlare.

Vorrei ringraziare tutti voi, voi che siete presenti oggi e mi state regalando una serata meravigliosa, ma soprattutto chi mi ha sostenuto e incoraggiato in quest'incredibile avventura che è la vita. Vorrei ringraziare mia madre, innanzitutto la diretta interessata cominciò a soffiarsi rumorosamente il naso su un fazzoletto non solo per avermi messo al mondo, ma per aver capito ed appoggiato questa mia passione. Ed il professor Oak, senza di loro non sarei niente. Ma anche tutte le persone che sono state materialmente al mio fianco, giorno dopo giorno: grazie Brock, grazie Vera, grazie Max. e grazie anche ad altri due miei compagni di viaggio che, sebbene siano stati grandi amici per me, non ho più avuto l'occasione di vedere: Tracey e Misti. Devo un ringraziamento speciale anche a Jassie e James del team Racket ridacchiò che con i loro continui attacchi a sorpresa – neanche tanto, però – mi hanno allenato i riflessi ed i nervi da un angolo della sala, due ragazzi commossi vestiti di bianco stavano meditando di lasciar perdere l'operazione "rapimento Pikachu", per quella sera. Grazie a tutti voi. Se non ci foste stati, ora non sarei qui concluse il ragazzo fra gli applausi della folla, mentre una ragazza si allontanava piangendo dalla sala.

Ash la vide, e senza dare troppo nell'occhio si dileguò per seguirla.

MISTI! urlò una volta uscito, per richiamare la sua attenzione.

La ragazza si voltò lentamente. Era proprio lei.

Gli occhi lucidi, il vestito rosa e bianco in stile cinese, sempre la solita coda da una parte… ed era semplicemente bellissima.

Il volto era più maturo, del resto ora avevano entrambi diciott'anni.

Ma l'avrebbe riconosciuta fra mille.

Misti… ripetè a voce più bassa.

Sì, sono proprio io annuì sorridendo dolcemente la ragazza

Non… non sapevo che fossi qui. Perché non mi hai detto nulla… 

Oh, cera tanta gente che voleva parlarti… e poi non sapevo cosa dirti… a parte congratulazioni, ma credo che tu ti sia stancato di sentirtelo ripetere 

Beh, è difficile stancarsi di sentirsi ripetere dei complimenti, sai? ridacchiò Ash

Sei sempre il solito. 

Già… confermò il ragazzo, mentre lei si avvicinava. Il suo cuore batteva sempre più all'impazzata… sarebbe scoppiato a momenti, lo sapeva… lo sapeva…

Allora congratulazioni, Ash. 

Grazie… 

Il volto di entrambi i ragazzi era ora di un bel rosso acceso, anche se nessuno dei due aveva capito che l'altro provava la sua stessa identica cosa in quel momento.

Misti… 

Cominciò Ash. Doveva dirle ciò che provava… era la sua ultima occasione, l'ultima…

Sì Ash? 

Ecco… io… volevo dirti che tu… mi piaci molto! 

Misti ci mise un paio di secondi a recepire. Ash… Ash ricambiava quello che lei provava da anni? Le sembrava incredibile…

Ash, io… 

Certo che… cioè, se vuoi, per me va bene anche solo rimanere amici… insomma… 

Misti ridacchiò. Era così tenero quando si imbarazzava!

Stupido. Anche tu mi piaci, Ash. 

Fu allora che il moretto prese coraggio ed avvicinò le sue labbra a quelle della ragazza che amava… fu un bacio intenso e pieno di emozioni, che racchiudeva tutto l'amore reciproco che tenevano segretamente chiuso nel cuore da anni.

Sai… disse Misti quando si staccarono Appena ti ho visto, il mio primo pensiero è stato "chissà se si ricorda ancora di me!" 

E come avrei potuto scordarti? 

Rispose semplicemente Ash, mentre una dolce musica si propagava dall'interno del locale.

Il ragazzo si inchinò leggermente davanti a Misti, porgendole la mano

My lady, mi concede questo ballo? 

Con immenso piacere, mio cavaliere 

Rispose la ragazza felice, prendendo la mano di Ash.

Ed insieme ballarono tutta la notte, sotto il cielo stellato, sapendo entrambi che non si sarebbero mai più lasciati.


End file.
